


Разбитый нос

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури и хулиганы





	Разбитый нос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nosebleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416426) by mousapelli. 



– Все еще льет, – вздохнул Юури, когда они с Муратой вышли из школы, и поглубже натянул капюшон. А у Мураты, как всегда, полностью готового к любым неприятностям, был с собой огромный черный зонтик. Юури подозрительно покосился на этот самый зонтик: – Это ведь точно не ты?..  
– С прискорбием вынужден сообщить, – усмехнулся Мурата, – что я, Муракен, менеджер твоего бейсбольного клуба, печально известен тем, что не могу контролировать погоду. Пока что.  
– Не понимаю, чего ты ждешь, – проворчал Юури, вздрагивая, когда капли холодной воды временами стекали с волос прямо ему на шею. – У тебя же были тысячи лет!  
Мурата засмеялся и хлопнул Юури по плечу:  
– Давай срежем через парк.  
К тому времени, как они дошли до выхода из парка, Юури промок до нитки, а дождь превратился в ливень. Внезапно они услышали крики, доносящиеся с соседней аллеи.  
– Стойте! – визжала какая-то девушка. – Отдайте!  
Откинув назад бесполезный капюшон, чтобы тот не мешал видеть, Юури припустил по дорожке, не обращая внимания на лужи и разбрызгивая воду во все стороны.  
В нескольких метрах от этой аллеи жались друг к другу две школьницы, их аккуратные униформы мокли под дождем, пока третья тщетно пыталась забрать свой зонтик у какого-то громилы.  
– Эй! – заорал Юури, подбегая. – Эй ты, бандит, нельзя приставать к беспомощным девушкам! Отдай обратно.  
Громила напоследок толчком отшвырнул девушку подальше и повернулся, злобно оглядывая Юури.  
– И что, – с мерзкой улыбкой спросил он, – мне сделает такая мелюзга как ты?  
– Это мой долг как... – Юури запнулся, потому что подбежавший Мурата предупреждающе покачал головой. – А, точно, не тот мир. Ну... э-э... Я все расскажу твоей маме?  
Громила разразился смехом, от которого у Юури застучали зубы и затряслись ноги.  
– Вот что я тебе скажу, – со сдавленным фырканьем объявил тот, – ты можешь получить зонтик взад, если сразишься со мной.  
– Что?! – Юури задрал голову, снизу вверх глядя на возвышающегося над ним громилу, потом оглянулся через плечо на Мурату, ища помощи. Мурата, окруженный со всех сторон промокшими школьницами, отчаянно прижимающимися к нему под его большим зонтиком, только чуть пожал плечами. – Эй, секундочку...  
Но громила уже отвел руку назад, а потом выбросил вперед массивный кулак, врезав прямо в нос, отчего Юури отлетел назад и со всплеском приземлился в огромную лужу. Но стоило его голове удариться об асфальт, как он почувствовал, что мир вокруг начинает вращаться, и плотно зажмурился.  


***

  
Когда он вновь открыл глаза, небо было ясным, ярко-синим и безоблачным.  
– Надо же, дождь прекратился, – пробормотал он и поморщился, потому что от этих слов его лицо заныло.  
– Что ты тут вообще делаешь, слабак?  
Юури осторожно приподнялся на локтях и увидел стоявшего над ним мокрого Вольфрама без рубашки, с перекинутым через плечо полотенцем. Сглотнув, Юури огляделся: он лежал на берегу реки.  
– Ты весь в грязи, – Вольфрам нахмурился и наклонился ниже, осматривая Юури. – И.. твой нос!..  
– Что? – недоуменно спросил Юури, когда Вольфрам опустился на колени рядом с ним, стащил с плеча полотенце и прижал его к лицу Юури. Тот опустил взгляд и увидел, как по ткани расплывается большое розовое пятно.  
– У тебя кровь из носа, идиот, – сказал Вольфрам, но голос был не таким ворчливым как обычно. – Чем ты там занимался в своем глупом мире?  
– Дам был булиган, – неразборчиво ответил Юури сквозь полотенце, – он украл у де... у детей зонтик, и я пытался его забрать, а потом он меня ударил, и я приземлился прямо в лужу.  
Вольфрам что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, потом отнял полотенце и придирчиво осмотрел нос Юури.   
– Кровотечение остановилось. Не думаю, что он сломан, но пару дней бы будешь выглядеть, как красноносая мишкопчелка Рандольф.  
– Вот здорово, – вздохнул Юури, потом внезапно поморщился, и кровотечение возобновилось.  
– Эх, Юури, – вздохнул Вольфрам, вновь протягивая полотенце. Позади в лесу послышались чьи-то шаги.  
– Вот он! – закричал Конрад кому-то, оглядываясь через плечо. – Мао действительно вернулся!  
– Ваше величество! – радостно вскрикнул Гюнтер, торопливо подбегая к мао, но тут же круто остановился, перевел взгляд с полуголого по пояс Вольфрама на Юури, у которого по-прежнему из носа текла кровь, и горестно возопил: – Его величество слишком молод для такого!  
– Что за... – Юури глянул на Вольфрама, собираясь уточнить, о чем это он, и обнаружил, что тот внезапно густо покраснел.  
– Идиот, – буркнул он, быстро отодвигаясь от Юури.  
– Что тут происходит? – требовательно спросил подошедший Конрад.  
– Ничего! – заявил Вольфрам, спешно отдаляясь от Юури. – Он получил по носу, вот и все.  
Конрад пытался сдержать смех, помогая крайне смущенному мао подняться на ноги, но, как и многие предыдущие попытки, эта тоже оказалась неудачной.


End file.
